User talk:Nightmirage
Hello, Nightmirage. Thank you for your to the User:Nightmirage page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 05:38, December 19, 2009 Re:Snazzy Tags You can find em here. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Edits to page. Hey. Can you please do the tags and other images in one big bulk, please? It's filling up the Home page. Thanks! .:.Troubled.:. Re: My pic I can insert the box into your page if you want. I've been trying to figure out how to explain it but it always comes out too confusing. Imperialscouts 04:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Info box under profile pic + Re: My pic - Sure. First, though, tell me your two favorite (At least one. The second is optional) of the following: L4D Survivor, L4D Infected, L4D Campaign, L4D Chapter, L4D weapon, L4D2 Weapon, L4D2 Survivor, L4D2 Infected, L4D2 Campaign, L4D2 Chapter, L4D2 Melee weapons. Then tell me what picture you would like as a profile pic. Also, tell me your Steam ID/Xbox GT, Email (Optional), and then your four favorite games (Or, at least two). --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I put the outline on there, you're going to need the information above. It's pretty easy to fill in, the only part that I had trouble with was the picture. If you want to use mine, I can put it on there. Imperialscouts 05:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Muchly? Anyway, no problem. Imperialscouts 21:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It is an awesome pic ain't it? Tell me if you ever get an xbox live account, I got a twelve month xbl subscription card for christmas. Imperialscouts 00:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Oops It's not a problem. The wiki is a community, we all work together to make sure it's taken care of. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Block Haha, too fast for you. ;) I already did so about a second before you asked me too. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Well, this is a blank userbox template you can customize anyway you want, but I did something different. Let's take for example the Smoker one I use: This is the original userbox. So, instead of simply using ((Smoker Userbox)), click on "View Source" in the top left corner, there you will see the entire code, copy that up to "". Paste it in your user page. Now, you'll notice that near the end it says "This user likes Smokers", you can change that sentence to pretty much anything you want, in my case, I changed "likes" to "hates". So, there you go. DeathBlade182 23:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: User subpage Just go to your user page, up in the URL where it has the left4dead.wikia.com etc etc, just put /pagename after your name. So http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightmirage/pagename is what you want. Just replace "pagename" with whatever you want it to be called. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. You'll get this every now and then. Admins answering each other's questions. :P :It's pretty much what Jo said. See, all you have to do is make a new page called "Nightmirage/Story". You don't have to put that on your page or anything, just make a new page. It will automatically become a subpage of your userpage. And in making a new page, you can also do it how Jo said, putting in http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightmirage/pagename to your URL. Good luck, and have fun with your story. I'm eager to see it. =) If you have any other questions friend, please do let me know. :Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 18:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Story I read your story. I was wondering if you would be interested in my critique. And if so, where would you want to me to put it? I know there can be a discussion page on it, or if you would want it here. I'm not going to flame you, btw. Imperialscouts 05:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it has been a really long time since I reviewed a story... Basically, I quite enjoyed it. Particularly, "Francis had never met someone as grumpy as Bill Overbeck, not even in prison. Bill had never met someone has rude as Francis Palling, not even in boot camp", made me laugh. Though obviously you've never been to boot camp. I haven't either but my dad has... he's got some stories about that. I think him mopping up the showers naked was my favorite. Sorry, I'm getting off track. ANYWAY, Louis' obvious horror at what Zoey said made me crack at smile; it fit his character quite well. Him letting Zoey sleep was also... uh... I forgot the word for it. Whatever, I enjoyed it. Now, the slightly more negative: 1. I don't think the last names of the characters were needed. Though, that could just because I wasn't used to them, Bill's didn't jump out at me like the other's did. Y'know, because it's canon(ish?). 2. Louis doesn't see like he would 29 to me. I don't know why, he just doesn't (he's not canonically 29 is he? Then I would look like an idiot.) That's about it. I liked it. And all of the negative stuff was completely opinionated so it doesn't matter much. Uh... tell me if you update. :) Imperialscouts 06:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You may have misunderstood me about the Louis age thing. I actually imagined him younger than you had it (I'm not the greatest judge of age, though). Also, I just remembered something I was going to say: I like the groups you put them in. Bill and Francis fighting has always made me laugh. And.. well, Louis and Zoey? Just check my profile picture. Or yours, seeing as they are the same. There was something else I was going to say, but I forgot it. Again. I don't have the greatest memory. Imperialscouts 06:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Clarification Lol what? No I was referring to the anonymous contributor who contributed that flashlight part, though I am uncertain of the gender. As for you, I know you're a she =P LoneWolfHBS5 18:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Survivor edit Hey, just thought I should let you know, American College students can be under 18 if they are very advanced, but I'm not going to change that edit, because you are mostly correct; the usual case is 18. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 22:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi erm excuse me. how did you get all of them faveourites and userbox things like erm the user is a survivor and the user likes Bill E.C.T OH and also fave survivors fave infected and this users gamertag E.C.T. erm I would like the same on my page the things that you have and how can I copy and paste them i dnt think there is a way yes but yes but I did that and there is no link so that I can put it on my page the only link is from the top of of my computer toolbar its complicated That guy You know who I'm talking about. Thanks for the support on Jo's page. Oh, hey, I sent you a friend request on Xbox live. It would come from imperial1scout. I've been trying to get some friends on LIVE who are on the wiki. Imperialscouts 20:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think you can still accept friend requests when you have silver. I did anyway. You just can't do anything fun. Imperialscouts 20:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I love sarcasm (not being sarcastic). Anyway, cool. btw check between your posts on the my talk page. Imperialscouts 20:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You said it. No problem about the Qoute thing. You're right they deserve them too. Imperialscouts 20:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) whatever whatever your talking about me and I dont like it one bit scared to say it to my face go ahead. hi again Hi again erm I have a few on my account I dont know how I am putting them on or is it just someone who works here thats doing it for me. RE: Cool People List I deleted my old post because I thought I was pretty rude in a way. Still, thanks! I have absolutely no problems with you including me in the list. It is just that I was greatly hated by others in my school that I was surprised to suddenly be liked by someone. LoneWolfHBS5 03:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your fanfiction Yo Nightmirage, I just read your fanfiction and it was pretty well done. The characters' personalities were kept intact and everything flowed together nicely. The Witch encounter was pretty sweet too and some parts actually made me laugh. I really love the part where Bill and Francis had a nice little arguement and was that close to splitting up. Louis meeting up with Zoey was also interesting and somewhat realistic. Overall, I like it. Only complains I can give is slight grammatical and tense errors but that can be easily overlooked. Suddenly, I felt like making my own fanfiction but I got machinimas to make. =P LoneWolfHBS5 10:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed it myself. It reads well and gives me ideas for furthering my own fiction. Although as stated above there are a few errors, I'm really not one to talk as I do believe mine is ''riddled with mistakes. :Oh, and also, I'm with you on the whole Louis/Zoey thing. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 20:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah.. Life sure does like to do that.. ^^; --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 20:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Fanfic Wohoo! Thanks! Tenses has always been a problem with me and my writing and other than a writer's block, that's the only problem I have. I would be doing a bit of editing before I continue because after reading it again, I found several mistakes. One paragraph was missing because I missed it while copying and pasting it =P. Still, when I did update, I will let your know =D LoneWolfHBS5 04:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Updated Fanfic LoneWolfHBS5 03:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Zoey's skills in using the med kit was inspired by a friend of mine who learned how to use some of the first aid stuffs through personal training with a teacher in my school at the age of 14. She once relieved a large cut I got on my knee. Considering Zoey's unique self-healing and teammate-healing animation, she might actually have some skill in it. LoneWolfHBS5 04:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Got your message Ill make a signature right away thanks again :) ???? Hey Man, i just edited the jockey page, then i saw you edited it and my edit was gone!! Did you remove the starbucks nickname??? GIR WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!! 22:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Oh i get it!!! they have to be things the survivors call them!! sorry my friends and i make up names for the special infected.thanks for the info. Oh by the way do you know how i can post those things like "this person likes tanks" or "this person hates jockeys" Still a little unsure.... a bit more specific please?GIR WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!! 23:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC)